Innocent Until Proven Guilty
by cytoplassm
Summary: Naomi and Emily have been happily together for nearly four years. But what happens to their relationship after one of them falls victim of a court case?


HI GUYS. This is my first go at writing up a fanfic so I hope it's not too bad!

I plan to do the chapters with alternating P.O.V.s of Naomi and Emily.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated, good ones and bad ones.

On a final note, Naomily is the cutest thing in the universe.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Friday Morning**

**Naomi's P.O.V**

I woke up as the sun light gently crept up to my eyes. It was odd, I thought, that I was facing the window instead of having my body turned towards the other side of the bed where Emily was, who was still asleep. I remembered that last night we had fallen asleep facing each other with arms and legs intertwined; as it was our usual position before going to sleep. I turned my body over to a still sleeping Emily and ran my fingers through her bright red hair. The strands felt smooth as they passed my skin and I allow myself to cherish the moment. My hands continue down to the side of her mid-torso, where her hair stopped. The warmth of her body transferred across to my fingertips as I carried on absent-mindedly tracing lines across her skin.

"Morning, beautiful," she said, causing me to snap back into reality. I hadn't notice her to wake up so I was a little bit startled by the greeting.

"Morning to you, too," I replied eventually. I looked into her warm, brown eyes and I felt the rest of the world slip away. By God, this girl was breath-takingly beautiful. The day I met Emily was the day I met the most beautiful girl ever. It was in the middle of our first year of college in Goldsmiths and ever since that day, I've never seen any other woman who is as stunning as Emily Fitch. I planted a soft kiss on her forehead before rolling off the sheet that covered my naked body (I don't wear pyjamas, they irritate me and I believe that people should be comfortable in the privacy of their own bedrooms). I got up with great effort and felt more of the warm sun light creeping across the rest of my body. I notice Emily's eyes locked on my bare chest as a mischievous smirk formed across her face. "Like what you see, Ems?" I teased.

"Hey, it's not my fault that my girlfriend sleeps naked! I'm just enjoying the view," she fought back with a playful tone in that husky voice of hers. "Why don't you come back to bed?" she added.

I took a quick glance at the small digital clock on top of my bed side drawer that read 06:43, Friday and decided against her suggestion. "I can't babe; I've already gone into work late twice this week. Three strikes and Effy will kill me," I explained. Effy was usually laid back about most things but tardiness is something she refused to tolerate, not even when the accused is her own best friend.

"You're a lawyer, Naoms. Can't you just talk your way out of it?" Emily argued, pouting her lips. _Mm those lips, _I said to myself. The thought of kissing them definitely did not help me get the willpower to leave for work.

"I would if I could, but you know how Effy is like with me coming in late. How about this – we take a shower together and get ready after that?" I proposed. The content smile spreading across her cheeks tells me that the idea pleased her. She got up from the messy nest of blankets and hurried herself to the shower. She was wearing a loose dark blue shirt of mine with the words "all was well" written in cursive letters across the chest. I followed after her and stepped into the hot streams flowing from the showerhead, next to Emily. The next fifteen minutes was spent grinding our wet and warm bodies together while I busied my lips with those belonging to the gorgeous redhead standing in front of me.

* * *

My heels made clicking noises with my every step against the black marble floor of the reception area. I headed towards the direction of the staff check-in clock and punched the card that read _'Campbell, Naomi Maye'_. The screen displayed the time of 07:57 am. I let out a small sigh of relief at the thought of being three minutes early for work.

"Impressive," a voice shot at me from behind my back. I didn't have to look over to identify who made the sound. The use of sarcasm in the statement could have only belonged to one person in the firm.

"Glad to see you too, Eff," I said. Effy was the head of my department and was mainly responsible for assigning people to defend different types of cases among other things. Our co-workers often doubt Effy's credibility as head of department and say that she only got the job because her mum owned the place. It is true, Anthea Stonem did in fact own the _Firm of Stonem_ but that doesn't mean that Effy's not good at doing her job. She was a brilliant head of department and she bloody well knew who to assign certain cases to. She would usually only give me cases involving inequality imposed on minorities as she claims that I am the _'Atticus Finch of my time.'_ It was clever actually, I did care a lot about social injustice but my skills aren't limited to defending victims of discrimination. "Why are you on this floor anyway?"

"Well Naomi, oddly enough, I also came here to punch my card in." She proceeded to walk towards where I stood a few seconds ago, took out her card and checked in at 08:00 am sharp. It was strange to think that the time-strict Elizabeth Stonem was only seconds away from being late. I thought about the possible reasons as to why she did not arrive to work at an earlier time as usual and came up with only one feasible option.

"Late night with Freddie?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe," she replied with the ends of her mouth curving up to a small grin. "Come on then." She made her way to the elevators and gestured me to follow as we made our way to the fourth floor where our department was based in.

* * *

What do you think? Good? Mediocre? Rubbish?

Tell me in your reviews!

x


End file.
